A modem bicycle relies on high-tech materials and design to allow the rider to go faster while expending less energy. Composite materials, low-profile tires, trip computers, and complex gearing systems are testaments to this. However, one aspect of the bicycle riding experience which is difficult to change is the rider themselves.
The aerodynamic impact of the rider is order of magnitudes more when compared to the bicycle itself. Streamlined helmets and even specially designed clothing offer to help, but the greatest impact is usually from the position of the rider on the bicycle. Anything that can reduce the aerodynamic impact of the rider will allow for higher speeds and lower energy output. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the position of the rider on a bicycle can be modified to improve aerodynamic performance. The development of the auxiliary handle bar fulfills this need.